paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
A variety of enemies exist in PAYDAY: The Heist. Those armed with only pistols are low threats, and encountered at the beginning of heists and in between assaults. Armored enemies with assault weapons are generally encountered later in the heist. Most special enemies are high threats who are capable of quickly downing a crew member alone. Security guard The security guard is the weakest enemy, usually armed only with a Crosskill .45 pistol. They have the lowest accuracy, lowest firepower and lowest endurance of all the enemies, but will occasionally cuff crew members who get too close. Security guards appear in First World Bank as the bank guards, Green Bridge as the prison transport drivers, Slaughterhouse as the armored vehicle drivers and in No Mercy as the ICU guards. In Diamond Heist, each security guard carries a Compact-5 and wears a red shirt for higher patrols. This variant also appears in No Mercy as the guard who is sent to check on the malfunctioning cameras, and must be silently eliminated before he can set off any alarms. Red-shirted security guards are also much more difficult to make surrender than regular security guards. Despite not technically being law enforcers, security guards are treated as such for the game's challenges. As the weakest enemy, the security guard is a prime target for players who wish to progress in the "Saving bullets" and "Owning the law" challenges. Cop The cop is armed with a Crosskill .45 pistol, or Reinbeck shotgun, and have slightly more endurance than the security guard. In each heist, they are encountered between the beginning of the heist and the end of the first assault. FBI The FBI agent is armed with a Crosskill .45 pistol, or B9-S, and are about as strong as blue SWAT. They are sent out as a part of a "hostage rescue team" between each assault wave. Trivia: * It is possible that the FBI enemies in the game are based on the FBI Hostage Rescue Team (HRT), which is a large SWAT team able to deploy anywhere nationally within four hours, and specializes in helicopter entries. While at the beginning of the HRT's days they used handguns, modern teams use modified versions of usual SWAT load-outs. * Although FBI agents are often seen rescuing hostages, that is mostly the duty of SWAT units in reality. Gangster The gangster is armed with a Mark 11, and cannot be taken hostage. They are found at the beginning of Panic Room, and in Undercover, although in the latter, they are undercover law enforcement sharing the same appearance, and wield the same weapon. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict large amounts of damage quickly. Blue SWAT The Blue SWAT is armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle, Compact-5 submachine gun, or Reinbeck shotgun. They are present around the first assault, to the end of the heist, and are the most common enemy on Normal difficulty. On higher difficulties, they are usually only seen around the start of a heist. Sniper The sniper is found at preset locations in most heists, usually in high places. They visually resembles Blue SWAT, and is counted as one for the challenges. One shot from their rifle (which leaves a yellow trail for a few seconds), can instantly deplete the player's armor except on lower difficulty levels. Possible locations: * First World Bank ** Outside the front entrance and the windows of the drill area. ** After the crew empties the vault, snipers may appear on the lobby balconies. * Heat Street ** On top of a building at Inkwell Industrial while the crew is burning Matt. ** On the bridge when escorting Matt to Jake's parking lot. ** On the fire escape in the Back Alley. ** On a rooftop left of the bridge near the end of the heist. * Panic Room ** On various rooftops in all directions. * Green Bridge ** On a faraway construction crane when the prisoner is strapped into the chair. ** On the scaffolding across from the prisoner's extraction point. * Diamond Heist ** On the rooftop during the escape phase of the heist. * Slaughterhouse ** On top of the slaughterhouse or containers when the crew is preparing the trap in the container yard. * Counterfeit ** Anywhere not underground – usually on the roofs of Mitchell's and Wilson's houses or on the streets. * Undercover ** On top of nearby buildings. Trivia: *Snipers do not actually wield any sort of sniper rifle. When seen up close, they are actually wielding AMCAR-4 assault rifles, and also drop one when killed. Heavy SWAT The Heavy SWAT is a heavily armored unit armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle, or Reinbeck shotgun. They appear from the first assault, to the end of the heist, and spawn more frequently on higher difficulty levels. On Hard difficulty and above, they are the most common enemy the player will face. Players can earn the achievement "Intimidating" by forcing a Heavy SWAT to cuff himself. Murkywater The Murkywater combatant (also known as the "Murky"), is armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle and is only fought in the early stages of the Slaughterhouse heist. Their unarmored heads give them the vitality of other lightly armored units, so long as they are shot in the head. Murkywater operatives bear a resemblance to Heavy SWAT, although, they have noticeably better accuracy, and reaction time than Heavy SWAT units. Trivia: * They are based on Blackwater operatives. Category:Enemies